À l'âge adulte
Cinquième saison (2007-2008) 1. 4 ans, 6 mois et 2 jours plus tard (Four Years, Six Months, Two Days - Tree Ford Angst) 2. Faux départ (Racing Like A Pro - The National) 3. Reprises en main (My Way Home Is Through You - My Chemical Romance) 4. Batailles d'ego (It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) ''- Bob Dylan) 5. Retour en arrière (''I Forgot To Remember To Forget - Elvis Presley) 6. Les rivales (Don't Dream It's Over - Crowded House) 7. Petite soirée entre ennemis (In Da Club - 50 Cent) 8. La place est prise... (Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths) 9. Entre filles ! (For Tonight You're Only Here To Know ''- The Distillers) 10. À qui la faute ? (''Running To Stand Still ''- U2) 11. Larguer les amarres (''You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side - The Smiths) 12. Le retour de la Comète (Hundred - The Fray) 13. Ce que je veux... (Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace ''- Foo Fighters) 14. Au bout de nos rêves (''What Do You Go Home To ? - Explosions In The Sky) 15. La vie est courte (Life Is Short - Butterfly Boucher) 16. Rien ne sert de pleurer (''Cryin' Won't Help You Now ''- Ben Harper) 17. Ça passe ou ça casse (''Hate Is Safer Than Love ''- Ben Godwin) 18. Et après ? (''What Comes After the Blues ''- Jason Molina) Sixième saison (2008-2009) 1. Le voile est levé (Touch Me I'm Going to Scream, Part One - My Morning Jacket) 2. Coups du sort (One Million Billionth of a Millisecond on a Sunday Morning - The Flaming Lips) 3. Unis dans l'épreuve (Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly - Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly) 4. D'une rive à l'autre (Bridge Over Troubled Water - Simon & Garfunkel) 5. Une page se tourne (You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It - Kenotia) 6. Inventer sa vie (Choosing My Own Way Of Life - Suicidal Tendencies) 7. Même pas cap' (Messin' With The Kid - Junior Wells) 8. Arrête ton cinéma ! (Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe - Okkervil River) 9. Mauvais exemple (Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones) 10. Jalousie... jalousie (Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous - PlayRadioPlay!) 11. Sur un air de jazz (We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) - Ella Fitzgerald) 12. De surprises en surprises (You Have to Be Joking (Autopsy of the Devil's Brain) - The Flaming Lips) 13. L'annonce faite à Lucas (Things A Mama Don't Know - Mica Roberts) 14. Tous au rendez-vous (A Hand to Take Hold of the Scene - Okkervil River) 15. Combinaison gagnante ? (We Change, We Wait - The Maine) 16. Confusion d'identité (Screenwriter's Blues - Soul Coughing) 17. 5 couples, 5 histoires (You and Me and the Bottle Makes Three Tonight - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy) 18. Contre mauvaise fortune (Searching For a Former Clarity - Against Me!) 19. Entretien et réparation (Letting Go - Wings) 20. Pour son bien (I Would for You - Jane's Addiction) 21. Souvenir de toi (A Kiss To Build A Dream On - Louis Armstrong) 22. Encore une chance (Show Me How to Live - Audioslave) 23. Maintenant et pour toujours ? (Forever and Almost Always - Kate Voegele) 24. Nos vies rêvées (Remember Me As a Time of Day - Explosions in the Sky) Septième saison (2009-2010) 1. Jamais loin de toi (4:30 AM (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad) - Roger Waters) 2. Qui perd gagne (What Are You Willing to Lose - Lucero) 3. La vérité rien que la vérité (Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered - Noah and The Whale) 4. Quand le scandale éclate... (Believe Me, I'm Lying - Forever The Sickest Kids) 5. Tu ne tromperas point (Your Cheatin' Heart - Hank Williams) 6. En eaux troubles (Deep Ocean Vast Sea - Peter Murphy) 7. Surprises sur prises (I and Love and You - The Avett Brothers) 8. Bandes à part ((I Just) Died In Your Arms - Cutting Crew) 9. Toujours plus loin (Now You Lift Your Eyes to the Sun - Stars of Track and Field) 10. La fin d'une amitié (You Are a Runner and I Am My Father's Son - Wolf Parade) 11. Rester ou partir (You Know I Love You, Don't You - Howard Jones) 12. Comment se dire au revoir ? (Some Roads Lead Nowhere - Matthew Ryan) 13. Le temps d'un été (Weeks Go By Like Days - My Morning Jacket) 14. Les sœurs fâchées (Family Affair - Mary J. Blige) 15. Retour au lycée (Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds) 16. Triste nouvelle (My Attendance Is Bad But My Intentions Are Good - PlayRadioPlay!) 17. Se battre jusqu'au bout (At the Bottom of Everything - Bright Eyes) 18. Derniers instants (The Last Day of Our Acquaintance - Sinead O'Connor) 19. Une question d'image... (Every Picture Tells a Story - Rod Stewart) 20. Rien ne va plus (Learning to Fall - Boys Like Girls) 21. Confidences pour confidences (What’s In The Ground Belongs To You - If These Trees Could Talk) 22. Grande première (Almost Everything I Wish I’d Said The Last Time I Saw You... - Wakey!Wakey!) Huitième saison (2010-2011) 1. Aux portes du paradis (Asleep at Heaven's Gate - Rogue Wave) 2. Je sais que tu es là (I Can't See You, But I Know You're There - Tom Gabel) 3. L'espace entre deux (The Space in Between - How to Destroy Angels) 4. Et après ? (We All Fall Down - Sweet Talk Radio) 5. La fin d'un chapitre (Nobody Taught Us to Quit - The Henry Clay People) 6. Même pas peur (Not Afraid - Eminem) 7. Coup de poker (Luck Be A Lady - Frank Sinatra) 8. La poursuite du bonheur (Mouthful of Diamonds - Phantogram) 9. Être reconnaissant (Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace - Big & Rich) 10. Listes, plans (Lists, Plans - A Sunny Day in Glasgow) 11. Avis de tempête (Darkness on the Edge of Town - Bruce Springsteen) 12. Gueule de bois (The Drinks We Drank Last Night - Azure Ray) 13. Mon autre moitié (The Other Half Of Me - Within Temptation) 14. Des super héros (Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler) 15. Le jour des amoureux (Valentine's Day Is Over - Billy Bragg) 16. Je me plairai bien ici (I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here - Elvis Presley) 17. Crier au loup (The Smoker You Drink, The Player You Get - Joe Walsh) 18. Une nouvelle vie (Quiet Little Voices - We Were Promised Jetpacks) 19. Assumer les conséquences (Where Not To Look For Freefom - The Belle Brigade) 20. Avoir le choix (The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul - XTC) 21. L'emblème de la ville (Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine) 22. La magie est là...(This Is My House, This Is My Home - We Were Promised Jetpacks) Neuvième saison (2011-2012) 1. Nuits blanches (Know This, We've Noticed - An Horse) 2. A demi-mot (In The Room Where You Sleep - Dead Man's Bones) 3. Le sens des priorités (Love The Way You Lie - Eminem) 4. Faute partagée (Don't You Want to Share the Guilt - Kate Nash) 5. Trop lourd à porter (The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen) 6. Besoin d'aide (Catastrophe & The Cure - Explosions In The Sky) 7. Prendre des coups (Last Known Surroundings - Explosions In The Sky) 8. A bout de nerfs (A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay) 9. Enfin seuls (Every Breath Is A Bomb - The Blood Brothers) 10. Ne plus avoir peur (Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will - Mogwai) 11. L'adieu du père (Danny Boy - Frederic Weatherly) 12. Un trait sur le passé (Anyone Who Had A Heart - Dionne Warwick) 13. La fin d'une histoire (One Tree Hill - U2)